


A Night Out

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: EEnE and Death Note Crossover. A night away from the limelight is what Misa Amane needs, luckily her manager knows how. Rated for Language.





	A Night Out

“Misa,”  
“No.”  
“C’mon Misa…”  
“Eddy, don’t please.”  
“Miiii-sah!”

“For the last time, no!”

“But why?”

“Why?” Misa Amane stared at the short man with a distraught, ludicrous look hinted with confusion, “Because unlike you Eddy I have a reputation.”

Eddy lowered his sunglasses enough that his raven orbs into her russet orbs, “it’s not like they’re perverts out there.”

“Tell that to the old grump who was asking for a picture of my boobs,” the blonde pouted with a visible pink streak across her cheeks.

Eddy adjusted himself in his chair and looked his client in the face, “HE ASKED FOR WHAT?!”  
“You heard me, some old guy wants to look at my boobs!” Misa mumbled staring at her lap, before her ears caught the sound of heavy breathing, “uh-oh…”

“REM!”

“Yes, Eddy?”

“That’s _Mister_ Eddy, you dreary excuse of a shinigami!” Eddy reprimanded the female spirit, “Was Misa being asked these disgusting things?”  
“Yes, Mister Eddy,” Rem stressed, “Misa Amane’s fans are a wildly bunch; they’re notorious for their defiantness and obsession.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddy turned to the shinigami, “well not when I’m around. SECURITY!”

“Coming Eddy!”

A few minutes later there was a knock at Misa’s trailer, “Eddy?” a shrill voice called as a ski hat peered through the opened door.  
“Come in!” Eddy beckoned his security guards to enter, and Rem heaved a sigh at the sight of the guards.   
“Ed and Double Dee, reporting for duty!”

“For the love of,” Rem slapped her forehead, luckily only Misa and Eddy heard it, “for being a millionaire you do have a bunch of lousy security guards.”  
“Not now Rem,” Eddy whispered at her, curving his lips to his left, “ahem, now just as I was saying…”

“They’re perverts out there to get me!” Misa squealed in mid-sentence, causing Eddy to peer her from the corner of his eyes,  
“Yeah, what she said.”

“Do something!”

“Oh no, poor Misa Amame’s under the piercing vision of no-doer-gooders and their evil intentions!” Ed worriedly assessed the situation with his hands flat on his cheeks.  
“ _Amane_ ,” Edd corrected lowly, “and didn’t we pepper-sprayed them away?”

“Well it didn’t work, did it?” Misa objected, sticking a tongue out at the sock-wearing guard,   
“Oh brother, how immature,” Edd grumbled under his breath,   
“Hey! That’s my client you’re chattering about!” Eddy immediately reprimanded him before dashing behind the blonde’s chair and placing his hands on her shoulder.

“Misa Amane; the next Queen of Pop! I can see it now,” he proceeded to wave his hand slowly over empty space above them, signaling a sign, “the Grammys, the Emmys, hell even the Oscars, they’re all yours kid!” Misa’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

“Do you actually believe all of that?” Rem intercepted,  “The Grammy’s and Emmy’s are logical, but the Oscar’s are a far-cry.”

“Hey! If that English bloke uh… what’s his name again?” Eddy stopped, “Freddie Mercury,” Misa reminded.

“Freddie Mercury! If that bloke can get a movie, why can’t Misa?”

“Freddie Mercury is a respectable idol Eddy,” Double D interrupted, garnering Eddy’s attention; not the right kind that is,

“Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?” Eddy almost slammed his face against Edd’s, “You’re saying that Misa is not movie material? Hell, no actress, and I repeat no actress can even try to emulate her!”

“I um- ah…” Edd stuttered. He and Ed were both aware that despite Eddy was sometimes a pain in the neck, deep down he cared for Misa. He never thought that he’d relate to someone like her with so much affection–maybe it was the related to their prior struggles; Eddy with his brother and Misa’s patents being murdered.

“Oh my God,” the blonde singer squealed in innocence and hinted sympathy, “you’re so cute saying that Eddy! I don’t care if I headline award shows or not, or star in big movies; as long as I have a manager like you I’ll be famous!” A bright smile sprung across Eddy’s lips.  
“Plus…I don’t know how to say this, but you’re a break from this whole Kira investigation, Eddy. You, Edd and even Ed… You guys are like the one thing that makes me laugh.” She murmured staring at the floor, suddenly remembering the reason she chose to enter the crazy world of owning a Death Note.   
“Misa,” Rem tried to comfort the poor blonde, Edd and Ed were having a mulching glimmer in their eyes.

“Hey,” Misa felt a warm stubby hand brush over her shoulder and saw Eddy wipe her tears off with a soft smile, “wanna go prank that old bastard?” Misa nodded, pursing her lips into a smile.

“Hm,” Rem cracked a wan smile, “looks like there is someone truly for Misa after all.”

* * *

“Hurry, hurry,” Eddy and Misa, dressed in casuals snuck through the crowd of die-hard fangirls, horny teenagers and lecherous men.   
“Jesus Christ,” Eddy toothed in disgust, “everyone here is worth killing! Are you sure only one of them asked for your boobs?” He turned to the pop idol, “besides, I was planning on doing a nude shoot for your next album cover.”

Crack! A very stiff, yet silent crack.

“Yeow!” Eddy hissed immediately reaching to the back of his neck, before Misa shushed him and covered his mouth.  
“You’ll get us in trouble!”  
“Why I oughta—”

“Eddy, look!” Misa pointed at a particularly aged man, crooked over his walking cane, a bottle green ascot cap covering his messy white hair. Eddy could see the wrinkles prominently creased over his face even from this decent distance.  
  


“That’s him?”  
“Yes!” Stressed the blonde girl, loud enough for Eddy and faint enough not to be spotted in the crowd.  
“You know sometimes I think you’re delusional,” Eddy curtly shot at the pop idol, earning a glare from her.   
“Oh really?”  Misa saw a young attractive brunette stroll besides the old man, “Check this out.”  
The sweet elderly noticed the young female and immediately brought his wrinkled shaking hand and felt her lower side.

“Hey!” the young female turned to the groper, “What the hell was that?”  
“I didn’t do nothing,” the elder pervert lied, “it must be someone else here; after all a young lassie like you is always under eyes.”

The young female was clearly offended, “Pervert!” and stomped away, leaving the lecherous man coughing out laughters.

“You see?” Misa said to now a fuming Eddy, “Why that bastard! Cover me Misa, I’m going in.”  
“Cover you! I—” Before Misa could say another word, Eddy utilized his short height & was slithering through the horde of men; he was just under the old man’s legs, and turned and beckoned the blonde to cause a commotion.

And a commotion is what she caused.

“Rem, my death note please,” the blonde was handed the book by the invisible shinigami, she immediately used her shinigami eyes and saw the old man’s name.  
“Yoshino, Naka. Cause of death: prostate failure due to severe blow,” she scribbled before looking at Rem, who already knew what she was up to.

* * *

A gentle kick. That’s all what Eddy did, a swift gentle kick up the old keester’s nether regions. Or as Eddy would call it later;  a swift kick in the old broken nuts. Suddenly the man felt a sharp pain down there. He twitched, jerked and collapsed on the floor shaking, before stopping for good.

“Oh my God!” Immediately a crowd of on-lookers and spectators rounded the fallen man. Meanwhile Eddy took the opportunity and scurried out of there. They had witnessed tragedy befall among them. To them, another sweet old senior citizen had seized his ultimate fate. But to Misa Amane, Eddy McGhee and hopefully, to that young brunette and his many unnumbered victims, a true evil had been vanquished.

* * *

Usually after attempted something so supernatural, a sense of pride or godliness would overtake a mortal. But in case of Misa & Eddy, loud laughter had consumed them.

“Oh wow!” Misa laughed before wiping a tear, before seeing Eddy’s laughing face made her guffaw once again. Rem stood between the two observing their celebration whilst Ed & Edd were outside with the rest of the security, maintaining control over the sudden situation.

“Ya shoulda seen that fucker’s face!” Eddy commented through the heavy chortles, “That son of a bitch didn’t know what hit him!”

“I know right?” Misa chuckled.   
“Anybody who wants to check out justice should get a Death Note!” Eddy howled, earning a glare from Rem.

“Eddy, you shouldn’t joke about a death note,” the spirit warned, foreseeing her future in either of theirs. Eddy ignored her.

But Eddy wasn’t primed for Misa’s next request.

“Eddy, I…” the blonde paused, thinking over her decision.  
“Yes my love?” Eddy would call her his ‘love’ whenever she’d speak with such uncertainty.  
“I—I want to cancel tonight’s show.”

Eddy leaned back on his chair, with a focused gaze over the floor, leaving Misa flustered. Too rare it occurred that the gregarious McGhee had a gaze filled with such thought.

“Eddy,”

“Sure.” He agreed, looking up at his friend/client following up with another question,  
“What do you want to do tonight then?”

“I have an idea.” 

* * *

Clad in casuals, Misa and Eddy proceeded according to her plan; a fun friends’ night out. Misa dressed in a white t-shirt, denim jacket and a skirt. Eddy’s attire featured if white shirt dotted with red polka dots and light blue jeans. They strolled down the boulevard, hand in hand and smiles plastered over their faces. This was more like it. They’d prefer a stroll through the street rather than a photo session anyways. Let alone a concert. They went into the park, bought ice creams and as the ancient practice went, proceeded to make the cones their noses.       And proceeded to take selfies of themselves.

“Look, I’m Pinocchio!” Misa said into the phone,  
“Pinocchio doesn’t have a high-pitched squealing sound going ‘Light!’” Eddy mocked the blonde placing his hands over his face to emulate her.  
“Well he doesn’t own an elf as well,” Misa shot back, sticking out a tongue at him. Eddy grunted as they took the selfie.

They strolled down the park before hearing music from afar. “Eddy, look!” Misa pointed at a small building with neon lights piercing through its windows. “Looks fun!” Eddy told the blonde as they neared the club, and without hesitation they stepped in.

Thankfully, everyone in the club was either too drunk, too high or it was too dark to recognize Misa Amane and her famous manager. So Eddy and her availed the opportunity and headed over the bar. As luck would have it, the bartender didn’t recognize either of them. Anonymous and happy, Eddy and Misa toasted to their freedom, even if it lasted till dawn. For them this was their break from ‘reality’, into reality. They drank away their sorrows and their pains, left with an impulsive urge to dance.

Just, not in the club.

“What?” Eddy slurred through his half-drunk mouth, “Outside?”  
“Yeah!” Misa nodded, “It’ll be fun, plus it’s going to rain soon!”

“It’s not going to—” Eddy was interrupted with a loud clap from the heavens, before a flash streaked across the dark sky and the pouring rain pittered pattered against the concrete outside.

“C’mon!” Under the influence of the music in her mind, Misa dragged him out of the club into the rain. “Hey!” She ignored him twirling in the rain, before doing random moves, mostly shasking her hips.

“C’mon Eddy, you can’t dance?” She gave with a wink.

“Hm, I can dance better than that,” Eddy said before stepping in and performing a multitude of disco moves, mainly from the 80s. This impressed Misa very much, and like in music videos proceeded to synchronize with him in those disco moves. The entire club was sunken in alcohol and their Dubstep music, meanwhile Eddy and Misa discoed along to the tunes of the 80s in their minds, singing random lines and dancing around the club before running around the borough, dancing in front of screens, mirrors, and glass they could find. They were laughing along and dancing along, carefree from the world and their duties. They were living their life. And that’s what mattered then.

After the rain settled, the two energetic enigmas settled on a bench in the park opposite to a magnificent view of a lake and the bright moon shining across the indigo sky glittering with stars. They threw pebbles into the lake, seeing the ripples in the lake dance the moonlight to their movements.

* * *

“Eddy,”  
“Yeah?”  
“I had fun.” She turned to him and smiled for the umpteenth time that night.  
“Me too,” he chuckled.

“Tonight was the first time I felt…alive,” Misa heaved out staring into the bright moon.  
“Hey,” Eddy gently cupped his hand over hers, “tonight was amazing for me too.”  
  


“Hm, I bet L and Light are busy with the Kira case, busting heads over the killer,” Misa wondered tapping her chin.  
“Hey, wait a minute,” Eddy paused to think; “didn’t we kill someone today?”   
Misa nodded, “Hey, don’t feel bad. It’s not like he didn’t deserve it.”

“Yeah,” Eddy nodded, “no he definitely deserved that.”

“I know right?” Misa agreed rhetorically.  
“ Wow, even when you’re drunk you’re a hellcat,” Eddy shook his head before chuckling.

Misa paused for a minute, “Eddy, what is love?”  
“And you’re officially drunk.”

Another crack. This time louder and harder.

“OW! FUCK!” Eddy covered his reddened head glaring at the blonde.

“I’m serious dummy,” She stressed, “What is love to you? What is love to Eddy Skipper McGhee?”

“Overrated,” He curtly answered. She looked at him in wonder. Maybe she ticked him off, touching a sensitive topic. Or maybe he was drunk as well.

“Overrated?” She inquired curiously, prompting an explanation.

“People abuse it to gain their needs; they literally destroy the essence of love and make it a threat of some sort.” He elaborated the blonde; all the while she looked on in wonder and thought that he was definitely treated in a similar way.

“Eddy,” she gently held on his hand and looked directly into his eyes, “were you betrayed in love?”

“What?” He yelled in surprise, “What? No! Hell I haven’t even lost my virginity yet!”  
“Eeh, that wasn’t necessary,” Misa lips twisted in repugnance, “I mean, why say something like that when you haven’t experienced love first hand?”

“Because behind every closed door the story’s the same,” he replied, “it’s the same; everyone who discusses love with me complains and moans about their ‘love falling apart’,”

“You got that right,” she agreed, “I mean, love’s been tainted and ruined by these filthy people,” she stopped before sighing and caressing the cover of her death note.

“And it’s our job to remove those pests off of the face of the Earth,” she determinedly said, looking up. Eddy nodded before they shared a gentle fistbump.

“Still, sex sells, speaking of which, about that photoshoot—”

A loud thud and Eddy was on the floor,

“MISA!”


End file.
